This invention relates generally to wallet-organizers, i.e., an article for holding money, credit cards, and miscellaneous documents. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved wallet-organizer which may be secured, closed, in a plurality of positions depending upon the amount of items placed in the organizer, and in addition has removable portion which may be utilized to hold travellers checks or the like, the removable portion functioning alternatively as part of the organizer and separately from the organizer.
Prior to the present invention there were, of course, numerous varieties of organizers or wallet-organizers adapted to hold money, checks, credit cards and valuable documents. Each of these organizers provides a plurality of storage sections, pouches or pockets to hold and maintain, separate from each other, money, checks etc.
One of the problems with wallet-organizers is that although it is desirable to be able to fasten the wallet-organizer in a closed position, as more and more items were placed in the organizer it became increasingly difficult, if not impossible, to secure the organizer in a closed position. This is because filling the organizer with money, credit cards and the like, resulted in misalignment of the fastening mechanism.
When people travel, it is common to take "travellers checks" which are issued in numerous denominations, in various currencies and by various institutions. These travellers checks typically are provided in a form of a "wallet" or holder from which they may be individually removed as needed. While such a holder for travellers checks is convenient when the travellers checks are to be used, such a holder may be inconvenient when numerous items such as cash, credit cards, passports and other documents are to be carried simultaneously whether in a purse or in clothing pockets.